


Choke

by ShrupInterrupts



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Hate Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, emotionally constipated angry dads are into some kinky stuff, some feels at the end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrupInterrupts/pseuds/ShrupInterrupts
Summary: Gabriel could have escaped, turned to mist in his grip, but chose to let himself be pinned to the dusty floor. Guns scattered around them, Jack found the idea of being humored infuriating. His bare hand tightened.





	Choke

**Author's Note:**

> An idea from early fandom days that I never quite got out of my head.

He shouldn't be doing this.

The feel of Gabriel's throat against his palm, adam's apple bobbing with a dry click, shouldn't have felt this good. The rasp of his voice, impossibly deep even as he panted out in strained whines and gasps should not send a shiver down Jack's spine. Gabriel could have escaped, turned to mist in his grip, but chose to let himself be pinned to the dusty floor. Guns scattered around them, Jack found the idea of being humored infuriating. His bare hand tightened.

Gabriel grabbed his wrist, talons pricking at his skin but not urging Jack to let go in the slightest. There was something important happening here, but neither of them seemed willing to address that. Soldier:76 leaned forward, applying more weight. With his enhanced strength he could have easily crush Gabriel's windpipe and they both knew it. Reaper only keened at the added pressure, body lifting from the ground to press up into Jack's.

"God, I hate you." The words tumbled out, leaving Soldier:76 far more out of breath than he should have been. He shouldn't be effected like this- had never thought this was how things would go. So many years and so many fights and never once had either of them ever been so desperate, curving into eachother like they were meant for it.

"Yesss," It was barely more than a whisper as Reaper rolled his body, canting his hips off the floor in search of more friction. The hard press of his erection rolled against Jack's abdomen.

Jack hissed, head dropping and all too aware of his body responding with an eagerness that made him feel young. Dry humping shouldn't be appealing to someone of his age and experience but the noises Gabriel was making under that mask, the way he squirmed and rutted up into every inch of contact he could sent blood straight to Jack's cock. His hips bore down, dragging across the supple expanse of Gabriel's inner thigh.

"I should kill you," He gnashed out the words over short grunts as they rocked together. He could hear Reaper suck in another labored breath and something clicked in his head. His hand tightened, cutting Reaper's airway closed completely.

Below him Gabriel trembled from head to toe, hips jerking frantically. The sounds of him choking, gagging behind that stupid mask, pulse beating hard against his hand and body writhing at the touch set Jack's skin on fire. This was a need he'd never known until now- cathartic and terrifying all at once. 

Eventually he relented, lessening just enough to hear Gabriel suck down air with a cracked moan. 

"Pl-ease," Reaper's voice was broken thunder, "Más"

Fuck if that wouldn't be his undoing.

Jack's free hand could not work quickly enough. Buckles were hastily snapped open and Gabriel's pants shucked down around his knees. Releasing his own cock, Jack spared a moment to marvel at the motley of bruised and decaying patterns across the expanse of Reaper's skin. Smoke hissed from the worst patches like fog rising on Indiana plains. This was what Gabriel Reyes had become?

Fascinated and sickened, his hand traveled up Gabriel's leg as Jack settled in again. The first glide of their erections together made them both moan, shuddering into the contact. Jack wasted no time, one hand wrapping around them both as best as it could while the other clenched down on the column of Reaper's neck.

It was desperate, both of them rutting into his hand, silent save for the climbing staccato of their breathing. He hadn't planned this, hadn't ever thought he wanted this. There was something about it, dirty and impromptu and so very, very fulfilling that drove him on, made him relish the delicious drag of his cock against Reaper's. All of it was overwhelming and entirely not enough at once.

Gabriel's free hand wound its way up, trying to pull Jack down to his level. Relenting, Jack lowered his head until his forehead rested on the cool surface of the Reaper mask. The reaching arm curled around his head immediately, securing Jack there.

That close he could hear every little wet noise Gabriel tried to swallow. Jack could hear the cut off groans and the way his breath hitched when Jack twisted his hand brutally sharp on the upstroke. It was intoxicating.

His hand hadn't left Reaper's neck. It clenched again, not near as tight at last time but enough to make Reaper rasp. 

"You get off on this," Jack's voice was ragged but Reaper didn't seem to notice the hypocrisy. Their foreheads bumped as Gabriel nodded minutely, whine rising high and thin over 76's harsh breaths and the wet sounds of his other hand between them.

"I should just choke you out," His hands tightened with the threat. And all too suddenly he could see it- clenching hard and watching Reaper black out. Feeling him buck and gag and struggle before going limp. Waking up with a sore cock and no relief. He had to bite back a moan.

Gabriel must have imagined it too, because he finally let loose a moan worth devouring. Jack actually growled, grip too tight, pace too fast. Neither of them seemed to care. 

"Do it!" Jack barked as both their hips snapped together in frantic unraveling. He clamped down on Reaper's neck one last time, like he meant to end him, "Com'on you fucker."

Gabriel sounded like he'd been struck in the gut as he came, back arched and hands clawed desperately at any inch of Jack he could reach. One leg planted itself, jack-knifing Gabriel upward, only to have his heel skid out from under them both as the aftershocks reduced Reaper to putty.

Taloned gloves had torn into his jacket and his scalp, but barely registered in Jack's mind. His world had narrowed to the delicious sounds Reaper made as he spilled himself between them. The relief turned to something agonized as he kept moving through the aftershocks, grip on Reaper's neck and cock unrelenting as the old soldier chased his own release.

Gabriel quaked with the over stimulation, throat flexing as he choked and tried to draw in a breath. Jack felt him shiver and twitch before granting him oxygen. He wailed around the breath, body convulsing with oversensitivity.

"C-come ff-for me baby." It's the last thing he'd expecting to hear Reaper say, like a ghost of nickname long dead. A dragging breath, his voice shot to hell and back. Jack snarled, bitter and hard as he pushed his pace turned reckless and liquid. He was not sure if it was spite or limerence that made him want to punch those sounds from Reaper, wring him dry. His body snapped, hips quickly loosing rhythm as Reaper twitched and clawed against the onslaught. There was a harsh bark of laughter somewhere in the mix of desperate breathing and Jack didn't know if it was him or not.

Orgasm tight in his abdomen Jack pushed on with a newfound greed. The wraith poured smoke, inky tendrils lashed wildly against the dirty floor, seeming to fight his own urge to flee. He let himself suffer the abuse as his body sang for less. It make Jack see red as Gabriel threw his head back, voice altogether broken, wet and small. "Pl-ngh! Please."

Pathetic.

Jack’s back bowed with the force of his orgasm, body going taught as he milked them both through it. Jack shuddered bodily, painting lines across both of their chests, adding to what mess Reaper had already made. 

His pulse pounded though his boneless body as Jack all but threw himself down next to Reaper.The silence between them was only broken by their panting. It was oppressive, all consuming as they each pull together the semblance of control. Jack didn't look at Reaper, didn't look at anything at all as he flipped on his back.

He didn't how this will end but there's a twisting feeling in his gut as mottled, trembling fingers glanced his shoulder. A pantomime of intimacy. Or maybe not. At this point he wasn't sure either of them could know the difference.

**Author's Note:**

> *Has at least 2 wips that I've been promising forever*
> 
> ....
> 
> *dusts off this porn instead*
> 
> I am sorry yall.
> 
> \---  
> Edit: Fixed some typos and tense issues


End file.
